


WINGS 26 - 30

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Nino liked to pretend to himself that he didn’t deliberately time taking his dirty clothes to the laundry to coincide with their landlord’s regular weekly visit. There was something very soothing about sitting in companionable silence watching the clothes sloshing around in the washing machine. Ohno would always have a sketchpad in his laundry bag and a pencil tucked behind his ear in case inspiration suddenly struck.





	WINGS 26 - 30

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



**26\. SMIRK**  
  
  
“We must stop meeting like this,” Nino said with a smirk.  
  
“I don’t know why you want to stop,” Ohno replied, missing Nino’s humour entirely as he tossed his wet clothes into the dryer. “I enjoy spending time with you.”  
  
Nino liked to pretend to himself that he didn’t deliberately time taking his dirty clothes to the laundry to coincide with their landlord’s regular weekly visit. There was something very soothing about sitting in companionable silence watching the clothes sloshing around in the washing machine. Ohno would always have a sketchpad in his laundry bag and a pencil tucked behind his ear in case inspiration suddenly struck.  
  
As he stuffed his clothes into the washing machine Nino realized that he somehow had one of Jun’s t-shirts mixed in with his own stuff. He cast a quick glance Ohno’s way and satisfied that the older man was busy drawing he risked taking a quick sniff. The shirt smelled like the perfume that Jun favoured mixed with the distinctively sweet fragrance of his skin. He always thought that Jun smelt like a freshly baked cinnamon cookie.  
  
“They are happy as they are and I can see that you are happier now too. Do you really want to take the risk?” Ohno said almost absently as his hand flew across the page.  
  
“What?” Nino jumped as a guilty flush of red suffused his face.  
  
“Nothing,” Ohno mumbled. He yawned widely and offered Nino a plastic box. “Cinnamon cookie?”  
  
  
  
**27\. PIECE**  
  
Ohno sighed as he walked out to the garden. He had so many other things that he would rather be doing than pruning the shrubs and raking up the fallen leaves. He was about to begin working when he saw that someone had beaten him to it. Even though he was wearing a big floppy hat to protect his skin from the sun as he worked, Jun's wings were unmistakable.

Satisfied that someone else was doing his work for him Ohno settled down under the large magnolia tree in the corner of the yard and began to sketch. Jun's bone structure and beautiful features were quite remarkable and stirred up all sorts of inspirational thoughts in Ohno's imagination. He was sure that the piece he was currently working on would benefit from the inclusion of his tenant, if only he could persuade him to pose properly for him. Before long the sunshine and sounds of snipping lulled him to sleep and the pencil and pad dropped onto the tiny patch of grass.

**  
  
Ohno's wings fluttered in reflex to the dropets of water that dripped on his arm, waking him from his impromptu nap. He opened his eyes a crack, squinting in the bright noonday sun. Jun was standing over him holding a bottle of beer that was sweating and causing the droplets to fall onto his sunburned skin.

"I figured you needed a reward after working so hard," Jun said with a smile that took the sting out of his sarcastic words.

"Sorry," Ohno said, not sounding particularly sorry at all.

Jun laughed and plopped himself down beside Ohno. He flapped his wings, holding them out from his body to allow the air to circulate and cool him down after his hard work.

"What have you been sketching?" Jun asked curiously.

"You," Ohno replied as he flipped through the pages. "You are extraordinarily beautiful."

Jun coughed as he choked on his beer. "Me?"

"Don't give me fake modesty. We both know that it's the truth," Ohno said, pinning Jun down with a pointed look. "You know the effect you have on people."

"I honestly don't know," Jun replied. "Since he became my mate, I can only sense Sho's feelings, everyone else is closed off to me. They just seem like blank spaces."

"Perhaps you should take a look at others near you before there is trouble," Ohno said cryptically.

Jun had no idea what Ohno was talking about since the artist often seemed to talk in riddles, but this sounded like something important. "What do you..."

"Mind if I join?" Nino was suddenly beside them, sheltering his face with a wing and scowling at the bright light. "Even though I have no idea why you two are sitting out here when there are perfectly comfortable chairs inside where it's not all light and sunshiney."

He settled down beside Jun who patted his head absently and unthinkingly, almost as if he was a dog.

Only Ohno saw the imperceptible shiver of Nino's wings.

 

 **28\. FLY**  
  
Jun checked his hair for the fifth time and fluffed out the feathers on his wings. They were an embarrassingly bright orange around the edges. He tried to will them to go back to their usual icy white but it was impossible. The excitement of Sho’s imminent return was making butterflies dance in his stomach, his head feel light and his feathers shimmer.  
  
A little shiver in the base of his wings told him that Sho was nearby; since their mating he had become hyper-aware of Sho's presence. Although they were mated it didn't mean that it was for life; if one of them desired their freedom then the other was obligated to allow them to leave. But at this point only a few weeks later he couldn't imagine a life without Sho in it.  
  
When Sho told him that he was going to Uruguay for a month Jun had thought it was a joke until he saw the dull brownish purple shade of Sho's wings as they slumped dejectedly down behind his back. He had known that Sho travelled a lot as part of his research but he hadn't known that it was quite so often or for such a prolonged duration each time.  
  
They had both put on a brave face and pretended that their hearts weren't being split in two when Jun drove Sho to the airport. They smiled and kissed and Jun waved Sho goodbye as he passed through security. Jun lingered in the car park, tears welling in his eyes as he watched Sho's plane fly off into the distance and then he went home to wait for his return.  
  
**  
  
Sho had his hand raised to knock when the door to Jun’s apartment was flung open and a pair of arms reached out and dragged him inside. Jun clung to him so tightly that it was a struggle to even put his bags down and try and remove his shoes. Lips roamed over his face as Jun began to tug at the collar of his shirt, not bothering to undo the buttons which popped off and rolled across the floor. Shudders ran through his body as Jun stroked and teased the sensitive parts of his wings making his knees go weak.  
  
“J-Jun?” Sho gasped as Jun stuck unzipped his trousers and squeezed his awakening cock with a hand that was already slick with lube. To his great surprise and joy he realized that Jun was completely naked underneath the loosely tied robe he was wearing.  
  
“I missed you so much,” Jun purred, licking Sho’s ear as his hand continued to work him to full hardness. “I need you inside me right now.”  
  
“But I need to…” Sho panted, disorientated and oh so horny as Jun continued to stroke his wings with his own soft feathered ones as he stripped Sho of his trousers and underwear. They hadn’t even made it to the living room yet.  
  
“I’m ready for you,” Jun said as he took Sho’s hand and slipped it between his buttocks.  
  
Sho moaned at what he discovered there, his wings pulsing with shades of violet and red in time with his racing heartbeat. He grabbed Jun’s face and crushed his lips to his mouth, forcing his tongue inside, revelling in the moist heat and the yip of surprise as he bit Jun’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.  
  
Sliding his hands under Jun’s thighs, he lifted him off his feet and slammed him back against the wall of the genkan. Jun hissed and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Sho’s waist as Sho thrust upwards into him in one sharp movement.  
  
Jun cried out in pain, gripping Sho’s hair and pulling on it hard enough to make him yelp in return. They remained locked in place, glaring at each other until Jun tugged Sho’s head close enough for them to recommence their rough kissing.  
  
With his wings pinned in place all Jun could do was cling to Sho’s neck as he began to fuck him hard and fast, all rational thought and speech forgotten as a string of curses and moans of pleasure poured from his mouth.  
  
In retaliation for Sho manhandling him, Jun bit hard on the side of his sweaty neck, making Sho groan and piston his hips even faster, banging the back of Jun’s head against the wall as he chased his orgasm.  
  
Sho slid his wing between them stroking along Jun’s cock with the edges of his scales, in perfect time with his thrusts, making Jun whimper and clench around him.  
  
With one final thrust of his hips Sho released his cum inside Jun, continuing to fuck him until Jun came with a loud scream, painting both of their chests with strands of white.  
  
Sho managed to carry Jun as far as the bed before his legs gave out and the collapsed onto the mattress behind him.  
  
Jun turned to face Sho, stroking trembling fingers over his flushed cheek. “Welcome home.”  
  
  
**29\. ELOPE**  
  
Aiba couldn’t quite place where the peculiar snuffling sound that had woken him was coming from as he walked around his apartment trying to locate it. He soon narrowed his search down to the direction of his front door. He knew that it was possibly stupid and dangerous of him to open his door at this time of night, but the sound was one of distress and it didn’t make him fearful at all.  
  
In the darkness of the landing it was hard to see but he could still just make out the hunched shape sitting on the floor, face hidden by sodden wings and surrounded by a pool of water which had obviously leached from his soaked clothing.  
  
“Jun-kun?”  
  
There was no response except for the figure hunching into an even tighter ball of misery as his sobs grew even louder.  
  
“Do you want me to fetch Sho or Nino for you? They must be worried.”  
  
Jun was obviously drunk as he slurred, “Prolly e-eloped with each other by now. I don’t wanna see either of them ever ever again.”  
  
“But I’m sure that they are worried about you,” Aiba said, trying to see Jun’s face but he kept it well hidden behind his wing.  
  
“Worried? You must be kidding,” Jun said with a hollow laugh. “But maybe you _should_ bring them so I can punch them both in the face.”  
  
Aiba knew that there was no possible way to reason with someone as drunk as Jun was so he took matters into his own hands. He bent down and took Jun in his arms, lifting him easily and carrying him into his apartment closing the door behind him with his foot.  
  
Jun was soaked to the skin; his wings heavy with water which made his feathers clump soggily together. Obviously he had been caught in the earlier storm which had suddenly sprung up out of a clear sky causing traffic chaos as trees were blown down and gutters flooded as the storm drains failed to cope with the influx.  
  
Aiba retrieved a towel and blanket and tried to sop up as much of the excess water as possible but Jun’s teeth were chattering and his whole body was shaking with cold. He was tempted to go downstairs to speak to Sho anyway but there was obviously a reason for Jun’s distress and he didn’t want to bring Sho here and upset Jun any further.  
  
“Aiba-chan,” Jun said in a voice so small and sad that Aiba instinctively leaned closer. “P-please hold me.”  
  
  
**30\. PAPER**

Nino hated his new job. It was endlessly boring and his co-workers were annoying. But compared to his previous work it was much less stressful and definitely less likely to have him end up in trouble. And of course he wanted to contribute to the household. He was constantly on edge in case Sho or Jun noticed that he was still living with them and decided that it was time for him to be gone.

"You need to greet the customers as soon as they walk through the door," Nino's supervisor chirped far too happily for someone who was wearing a paper hat printed with dancing hamburgers. "And don't forget to smile," she added with a creepy fake grin.

One of Nino's favourite things in life was a well made hamburger, but the idea of standing behind a counter for six hours at a time smiling and dealing with their mostly teenage customers made his wings itch.

The mid-afternoon lull gave him plenty of time to think as he ran a cloth over the empty tables. Too much time in fact, as his brain was free to contemplate just how badly his life had turned out. His smart mouth and prickly nature not only got him into trouble at work which was bad enough, considering his previous position and the way he had ended up in the gutter because of it, but it made having a relationship of any kind almost impossible.

Since he had fallen for Jun and his wondrous wings, perfect life and loving mate, his own life had seemed even more depressing in comparison. He wasn't stupid or delusional, he knew that Jun had no feelings for him beyond absent-minded affection but he couldn't help his heart wanting more. It was pathetic of him to pine for someone that he could never have, but just being near him and sharing a tiny part of his life somehow made Nino feel more like a whole person rather than the empty broken shell that he knew he actually was.

The door pinged and Nino looked up, plastered on a smile and muttered the corporate greeting, his wings cringing behind him as he did so.


End file.
